Las historias de amor se escriben de a dos
by karibel.Q.flores
Summary: Una historia que se torna casi un 100% en Gajeel x Levy, en como inician su relación y como las cosas se van dando entre ellos, el LEMON viene mas adelante XDD "Él la abrazo con fuerza, con un sentimiento que prácticamente le salía por los poros, se sentía como si expresara sus ganas de no querer dejar ir lo que por tanto tiempo había anhelado con todas sus fuerzas, no querer per
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno espero y les guste este fanfic son capítulos cortos de dos personajes de fairy tail gajeel y levy **

**Ps: no soy dueña de fairy tail **

Las historias de amor se escriben de a dos.

Todo lo que ellos querían era un poco de paz, no pedían mucho, solo privacidad y tiempo para conocerse, pero exactamente por eso su reciente relación aún era un secreto, no habían formalizado nada, ya que después de las declaraciones mutuas las cosas se habían tornado lentas y algo incomodas. A nadie del gremio se le pasaría por la cabeza que una maga dulce, pequeña y frágil y un dragón slayer rudo, frio y audaz terminaran por atraerse de alguna manera, o eso era lo que Gajeel y Levy creían, pero así fue, solo paso, algo los unía, algo más fuerte que sus obvias diferencias, ese algo…podría llamarse AMOR.

Todo lo que se refería a ellos aún era algo cortante, no podían si quiera saludarse viéndose a la cara, aún no había el más mínimo contacto físico entre ellos, ambos inexpertos, pero dispuestos a cambiar eso. Levy se sentía presionada, Gajeel nervioso, además tenían encima el peso de tener que aparentar frente a todos sus cercanos, así que prontamente acordaron juntarse en secreto en un lugar, ambos argumentando ir a misiones cada uno por su lado para no levantar sospechas, esto se podría decir, que era su primera cita.

Cuando llegaron al lugar acordado el ambiente era más tenso que nunca, ninguno hablaba, no existía contacto visual, pero ambos querían romper el hielo de alguna manera, así que Levy intento hacerlo sirviendo un par de bebidas con las que contaba en ese momento, lo que no sabía es que el hielo no solo se rompería…se haría añicos . Cuando avanzo hacia el para entregarle el vaso, tropezó con una alfombra, cayendo de lleno sobre el mago, quien a su vez contuvo la caída de la muchacha, ésta avergonzada ocultaba su cara mientras se encontraba sobre su amado, él, soltó una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de tranquilizarla le dijo: - Tranquila enana, esto le pasa a cualquiera- a lo que el hada respondió levantando su enrojecido rostro del pecho de Gajeel: -¿E-en serio lo crees?- al ver a Levy tan frágil sobre él, ruborizada y a la vez tan bella, no pudo contenerse, se acercó un poco y prácticamente a un centímetro de sus labios susurro: - Si Levy, lo digo en serio, esto no es algo que me moleste para nada - , seguido de eso le dio un cálido beso a la peli azul dejándola anonadada, pero no lo suficiente como para no corresponder al beso, tocando la mejilla del dragón, en señal de afecto. Fue un beso tierno, más bien dulce, el primero siempre suele serlo, el ambiente era óptimo para el romanticismo, de todos modos un primer beso perfecto, al terminar, separaron sus labios, ambos sentían felicidad y tranquilidad interior, a pesar de ser solo un beso para muchos, para ellos era un paso gigantesco, la confianza subía un peldaño en su relación, llenando sus corazones de felicidad, Gajeel sonrió con alivio, mientras que ella se ruborizo aún más y escondió el rostro en el pecho del dragón, el levantarlo su cara posando su mano en el mentón del hada la miro y le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona: - Al fin rompimos el hielo Enana, ¿ahora quieres que lo derritamos -, ella no podía creer lo que oía, lo que deseo con tanto anhelo que su amado le dijera por tanto tiempo, al fin pudo escucharlo, ella sonrió de manera muy dulce, el nuevamente no se resistió, así que se acercó y la beso, pero no como la primera vez… mucho mejor, con más pasión y fervor, a lo que ella se dejó llevar sin mayores suplicas del dragón slayer, los besos se volvieron mucho más juguetones entre ellos, sus lenguas jugaban y experimentaban dentro de sus bocas, cambiando de posición Gajeel se sentó dejando a la pequeña mujer sentada en su regazo, todo esto sin dejar de besarse, Levy tomaba el cabello negro azabache del mago y lo acariciaba lo que solo provocaba que Gajeel sintiera más deseo por ella, después un largo beso ambos se separaron para poder tomar aire, estaban agitados pero felices, después de breves momentos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron y se besaron dulcemente, los dos sabían que ese día seria largo, recién estaba comenzando… pero sería solo para ellos…


	2. Cuando la confianza pasa a otro nivel

Cuando la confianza pasa a otro nivel

Al separarse Levy miro a su dragón fijamente de una manera muy coqueta y mientras le acariciaba su cabello le dijo: - Creo que no podría estar haciendo nada mejor que esto hoy – el muchacho la miro con picardía, se acercó a su oído y le susurró: - Créeme que yo tampoco Enana, de ahora en adelante este siempre será mi mejor panorama – Él la abrazo con fuerza, con un sentimiento que prácticamente le salía por los poros, se sentía como si expresara sus ganas de no querer dejar ir lo que por tanto tiempo había anhelado con todas sus fuerzas, no querer perderla nunca…era ella, su Enana, la que estaba entre sus brazos, correspondiendo un abrazo con las mismas fuerzas que él lo hacía, sin poder creerlo aun Gajeel la soltó lentamente, divisó su rostro parte por parte, sin encontrar nada que no le gustara, trago saliva y le dijo: - No tienes idea de lo que me pasa solo con pensar que esto es real -, el hada le regalo una dulce sonrisa y con algo de rubor en sus mejillas se acercó a sus labios y le susurro: - y tú no tienes idea de lo que me pasa al tener tus labios tan cerca de los míos – la muchacha soltó una risilla picara y lo beso apasionadamente, provocando que Gajeel se ruborizara en un segundo, por supuesto no dejaría pasar oportunidad que le estaba dando Levy, para él era claramente una invitación al AMOR PURO.

Los besos, cada vez más apasionados entre los magos no cesaban, sus lenguas no descansaban, recorrían cada centímetro de la boca del otro, se entrelazaban, Gajeel sostenía a Levy de la cintura, mientras ella posaba sus brazos en los musculosos hombros del chico y sus manos no paraban de acariciar el cabello negro de su amado dragón, solo paraban para poder respirar, ambos agitados y ruborizados. En un momento la pequeña mujer posó su rostro en uno de los hombros del Dragón Slayer y dijo algo cansada, pero sin ánimos de detenerse: - Tu aroma realmente me encanta, cuando me percato de él me siento en casa – al terminar de articular sus dichos levantó el rostro para entregarle a su amado una bella sonrisa, él no lo soporto más y se abalanzo sobre ella, quedando en una posición algo provocativa, él estaba literalmente sobre Levy, mirándola fijo no titubeó y la beso con más pasión y desenfreno que nunca.

La cosa de a poco fue subiendo de tono, el jugueteo llego a tal punto en algún momento ella detuvo los apasionados besos de Gajeel y preguntó algo ansiosa y nerviosa: "¿Q-que planeas hacer?" a lo que él respondió, acercándose aún más a la maga con una sonrisa de deseo en sus labios: - Espera un poco…y sabrás, confío en que lo disfrutaras tanto como yo Levy -, soltó una pequeña risa, característica de él y la miro esperando una respuesta directa de su pequeña, ella, dejándose llevar por su amado cedió encantada y algo intrigada, y le dijo, con aires muy coquetos y seductores: - Pues entonces…sorpréndeme -.


	3. Se pertenecen

Se pertenecen.

Al escuchar eso Gajeel pensó que era su oportunidad para hacerla sentir amada y a su vez demostrarle todo lo que era para él. Abalanzándose sobre la pequeña él muchacho comenzó con un apasionado beso que la dejo casi sin respirar, bajando llego a su cuello en el que se detuvo un largo rato, lo devoró a besos y mordiscos, de esos inolvidables, ella los disfruto de tal manera que tuvo que aguantarse gemidos y gritos que provenían de su lado más lujurioso, además de que su respiración se volvía dificultosa y fuerte. Él por su lado gozaba teniendo el control de la situación, la tenía entre sus brazos, la escuchaba reprimiéndose por placer, lo que era música para sus oídos, pero lo que más deseaba era escucharla gritar y gemir con todas sus fuerzas, rogándole por más, quería verla fuera de sí, pero aún más… quería verla gozando, sabiendo que él era el causante, esa sola idea lo estaba volviendo loco de pasión.

Mientras tanto Levy, lo abrazaba por la espalda fuertemente, haciéndole saber con cada apretón que la estaba llevando a la locura, al notar esto el muchacho se decidió a seguir, comenzó a bajar para llegar a los senos de su amada, comenzó por retirar el anaranjado vestido de su pequeña, aunque le tomo un poco más de tiempo del presupuestado. Al mismo tiempo ella noto algo raro, sintió de la nada como si algo le faltara, o mejor dicho como si le estuvieran arrebatando algo, salió un poco de su estado de atontamiento y bajo la mirada hacia el dragón, quien para sorpresa del hada le estaba jalando el ropaje dejándolo en la cintura, esto incomodaba mucho a Levy, ya que para nadie era un secreto que tenía un complejo con su pequeño busto, incluso Gajeel lo notaba. Cuando Gajeel planeaba deleitarse con la vista, la muchacha cubrió su delantera con los brazos, él fijo sus ojos en los de ella, pero ésta desvió la mirada sonrojada, ya que más que vergüenza tenía miedo de que al verla se decepcione. El dragón slayer recordó el asunto y para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor se acercó a su rostro con un aire de dulzura poco recurrente en él, pero que se daba justo en los momentos oportunos, y le susurro: - ¿Qué tratas de esconderme Enana? ¿Quieres evitar que mi nariz sangre? - , al escuchar eso Levy escondió su rostro en uno de los hombros del chico, éste se aproximó lentamente a su oído y susurro aún más despacio, casi murmurando: - No tienes que esconderme nada Enana, para mi tu eres perfecta solo siendo tu - por siguiente de eso sonrió y la beso en la mejilla, ella no necesitaba escuchar nada más, sonrió dulcemente para su amado y con la ayuda del mismo bajo sus manos de sus senos. Pero sin que se le pasara por la mente a Gajeel, ella se sentó sobre él quedando ambos en posición vertical y lo abrazó diciéndole en un tono muy coqueto y con una penetrante mirada: - Esa es una de las razones por las que te quiero tanto, mi dragón de hierro – Esté soltó una sonrisa lujuriosa y continuó donde había quedado, bajo para poder contemplar el busto de su amada, al verlo se sonrojo levemente, pero sin dejar que Levy se percate comenzó a acariciarlos dulcemente, luego se aproximó a uno de ellos y lo succiono, esto provoco que la peli azul soltara un gemido que le fue imposible ahogar, por lo cual Gajeel continuo besando, mordiendo, acariciando y succionando la delantera de la pequeña, jugando con la punta de sus pezones, los jalaba y acariciaba con la punta de su lengua, ella estaba a punto de caer en la locura, tanto placer producido por el hombre que tanto quiere, con suerte la dejaba respirar.

Después de un rato Levy sintió que era el momento de hacer su trabajo, empujo con todas sus fuerzas al dragón, dejándolo tendido en el sofá con ella sentada sobre él y comenzó a retirar las prendas que le estorbaban hace ya un buen rato, dejando al muchacho con un torso desnudo ardiendo en placer, comenzó a besarlo por todos lados sintiendo su calor, aunque se centró en el cuello al darse cuenta que era uno de los puntos más sensibles del asesino dragón, quien ahogaba sus gemidos de placer al verse rendido ante los encantos de la maga. De un momento a otro ella se detuvo de golpe, se sentó dejando todo su torso a vista del mago y soltó una pícara risita, lo que dejo a Gajeel confundido, por lo que le pregunto: - ¿Sucede algo? – y ella respondió sonriéndole lujuriosamente y apuntando hacia la intimidad del chico: - Tú deberías responderme eso -, él al darse cuenta lo que trataba de decirle Levy, se sonrojo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada ella se acercó y le dijo decidida: - Me encanta provocar este tipo de cosas en ti, pero ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, debemos encargarnos de eso-, Gajeel pensaba lo mismo, así que sin más la tomo en brazos, la levantó y sintió como Levy cerraba sus piernas a su alrededor mientras el caminaba hacia una pared de la habitación, por consiguiente apoyo la espalda de la chica sobre ésta con un poco de brusquedad provocando que su miembro chocara de lleno con la intimidad de Levy, provocando en ella un grito de excitación que encendió al muchacho a tal punto, que la desesperación y la ansiedad por hacerla suya se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Con el soporte que les daba el muro, Gajeel tenía tal firmeza que podía recorrer cada sector del cuerpo de Levy con sus manos, después de breves momentos explorando la anatomía de su chica el muchacho decidió continuar, se desprendió de las ropas que le quedaban y prosiguió con las de su hada, fijo su mirada en los penetrantes y coquetos ojos de la peli azul y le pregunto algo nervioso: - ¿Estas lista?, no quiero lastimarte -, a lo que ella respondió acercando sus bocas: - Claro que lo estoy, por más que me duela ni se te ocurra detenerte – terminando su oración con un apasionado beso que le indico al Dragón que había llegado el momento, separaron sus bocas y Levy abrazo al mago, el a su vez comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente, se percató del dolor que le provocaba a la pequeña, pero no se detuvo, como ambos acordaron ya era muy tarde para detenerse, cuando su miembro estuvo por completo dentro de la maga la dejo descansar unos momentos y comenzó a moverse lentamente, las manos de la muchacha apretaban fuertemente la espalda de Gajeel, pero comenzaba a disfrutar el rítmico movimiento que Gajeel provocaba entre sus piernas, de a poco el dolor de su primera vez se fue convirtiendo en un placer que jamás había sentido. El Dragón de hierro se sentía en las nubes, comenzando a subir la velocidad de sus movimientos, escuchaba los gritos de Levy, aquellos que después de unos minutos se volvieron lujuriosos y placenteros, el hada fijo la mirada en la de su amado, , sonrojada y con una respiración agitada le dijo: - G-Gajeel, por favor, hazlo más rápido -, él se sonrojo y algo preocupado, pero sin detenerse le dijo: - Pero Enana, no quiero hacerte daño -, a lo que ella contesto con una leve sonrisa: "Me harás daño si no aceleras esto, por favor, haz que toque el cielo por primera vez", el Dragón no pudo resistirse a las palabras de la maga y agilizó sus movimientos, no paso mucho tiempo cuando la peli azul soltó gran grito de regocijo e irguió su espalda todo lo que le era posible, cuando su cuerpo se relajó nuevamente cayó cuidadosamente en el hombro del dragón y le susurro: - Fue fenomenal, jamás pensé que algo así me haría sentir tan bien -, el peli negro sonrió, la tomo de los hombros para dejar sus rostros frente a frente, la besó dulcemente y le murmuro: - Y te haré sentir aún mejor, esto recién comienza -, sin dejar que ella diga nada volvió a besarla, pero esta vez salvajemente, ella correspondió, mientras el caminaba nuevamente hacia el amplio sofá donde todo había comenzado, la recostó suavemente y volvió a entrar en ella, mientras movía sus caderas sostenía los senos de la muchacha mientras ella lo veía fijamente y cruzaba sus piernas en la espalda del chico, Gajeel comenzaba a subir la intensidad de sus movimientos, eran más fuertes, estaba en su límite, era notorio, tanto que Levy le dijo, aun mas agitada que la primera vez: -G-Gajeel… - él la miró fijamente-…Termina dentro de mí, ahora lo haremos juntos- él sonrió y prosiguió, a los segundos después, el muchacho soltó un gran gemido y acabo dentro de su amada, quien de paso toco el cielo junto a su chico, pero lo disimulo para que él no se preocupara y disfrutara su momento, al volver a relajar su cuerpo, el dragón se dejó caer suavemente sobre Levy, la abrazo y le dijo: -De ahora el adelante eres mía Enana, no dejare que otro te toque, ni te mire, le rompo la cara antes-, ella soltó una risita y respondió: -y ¿Quién te dijo a ti que yo quería ser de otro?, siempre he sido tuya Gajeel, y eso no cambiara-, se abrazaron fuertemente y cayeron dormidos después de eso, de ahora en adelante ambos se pertenecían.


	4. Noviazgo

Noviazgo.

Después de unas merecidas horas de descanso Gajeel despertó, se fregó los ojos y sintió una leve presión en su pecho, al bajar la mirada la vio ahí, apoyada sobre él, profundamente dormida y a su vez hermosa, esto lo hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, se regocijaba al recordar cada milímetro del cuerpo de su amada Levy, de todo lo que habían hecho, del placer y felicidad que había experimentado al hacerla suya de una manera tan intensamente romántica. A la vez pensaba que el solo hecho de que otro pudiera hacer con ella lo que él hacia lo enfermaba y molestaba demasiado, pero al tenerla entre sus brazos, tan bella, corrompiendo su instinto, teniéndolo a punto de ceder, termino concluyendo que aquella idea era imposible después de todo lo que había pasado, Levy era suya y nada cambiaria eso. Pasados unos minutos la maga despertó, se sentó en el sofá aun adormilada y de un momento a otro sus ojos de abrieron como dos grandes faroles, miro a su lado y vio al dragón entregándole una gran sonrisa, la peli azul se sonrojo al verse completamente desnuda cubierta solo por una manta, cubrió su delantera, fijo su mirada en el muchacho y le pregunto: - ¿Cuento tiempo dormí? – a lo que el Dragón slayer contesto muy seguro: - Lo suficiente como para que despertaras aún más hermosa – Levy se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, pero en un instante su chico la tomo del brazo y la acomodo sobre él cuidadosamente, sus miradas quedaban una frente a la otra, ambas penetrantes, mostrando una conexión increíble, tanto así que de un momento a otro la peli azul lo beso apasionadamente, sorprendiendo al dragón, quien correspondió al beso y además la abrazo a la altura de la cintura, mientras la maga se apoderaba de la nuca y el cabello de su compañero, luego de un intenso beso se separaron, ella lo miro fijamente con una clara mirada de deseo y le murmuro: - Eres realmente un peligro Gajeel Redfox, pero un peligro que vale la pena correr – El muchacho soltó una risita y le respondió con una mirada muy dulce: - y tú eres como una droga Enana, pero ahora que te probé tendrás que hacerte responsable de mi adicción – Levy sonrió y acercándose a sus labios le susurro, casi inaudible: - Cuando quieras – seguido de eso ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, al soltarse se levantaron de ahí, sabían que el día estaba por terminar y con ello su tiempo a solas, se vistieron, cada uno por su lado, aunque ambos miraban de reojo al otro en los momentos oportunos, al terminar de arreglar todo salieron del lugar, caminaban lento, como si algo los detuviera, Levy con sus manos tomabas en su espalda y Gajeel con una mano en su nuca, obviamente algo nerviosos al no saber que decir después de todo lo que habían avanzado en su relación. Ya oscureciendo llegaron a un punto del camino donde tomaban caminos separados, ambos se quedaron viendo, la peli azul le regalo una bella sonrisa a su Dragón y le dijo: - Buenas noches Gajeel, nos vemos mañana en el gremio – se acercó a él y alzándose trato de besarlo, pero no le fue posible, quedo mirando al piso sonrojada, soltó un suspiro y volteo para dirigirse a Fairy Hills, pero cuando se disponía a dar los primeros pasos el peli negro la tomo del brazo, la voltea hacia él y cargándola sin ningún problema le dio un apasionado beso que ella correspondió encantada y muy contenta, al separarse el Dragón soltó una pequeña risita y le dijo: - ¿Qué creías Enana?, ¿que dejaría que te fueras solo así?, si me das la oportunidad de besarte no la dejare pasar – Ella se ruborizo nuevamente, pero clavo su mirada en los labios de su amado y le susurro muy cerca de su boca: - Pues diría lo mismo si pudiera alcanzar tus labios con tanta facilidad como ahora – por consiguiente lo beso y abrazo fuertemente como si no quisiera irse de su lado, al terminar el muchacho la bajo con suavidad, se miraron y ambos sonrieron, Levy hizo una señal de despedida con su mano y comenzó a alejarse, el dragón seguía parado ahí algo atontado viendo como la silueta de la pequeña mujer se perdía en el camino, de la nada reacciono y gritó algo desesperado mientras corría tras la pequeña: - ¡ENANA ESPERAAAA!, ¡olvide decirte algo! – el muchacho corría rápidamente hasta que pudo volver a divisar a Levy, quien alertada por los gritos tras de ella se giró sorprendida y algo confusa por la situación y le pregunto al cansado chico: - ¿Sucede algo malo? -, él tomando aire la tomo de los hombros y le dijo aún algo agitado: - P-por favor, espera unos momentos, debo decirte, más bien preguntarte algo sumamente importante- ella poso sus manos en las mejillas de Gajeel y le regalo una dulce mirada, él supo que era el momento, tomo las manos de la peli azul, la miro fijamente a los ojos y le pregunto algo nervioso: - Levy, sé que aún es pronto pero después de todo lo que paso hoy no puedo aguantar más … ¿Te gustaría ser mi n-novia?- La muchacha no lo podía creer, había soñado tantas veces con ese momento que le costaba creer que realmente estaba pasando, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, pero antes de preocupar al peli negro y notando su claro nerviosismo, soltó sus manos de las de él y saltando a sus brazos se aferró con fuerza a su dragón y respondió decididamente feliz: - Claro que sí, soy toda tuya mi dragón – él correspondió el abrazo muy contento y le dijo: - Yo también soy tuyo mi pequeña, solo que necesitaba estar seguro de que lo sabias – él la bajo despacio, tomo su mentón y para sellar el momento la beso dulcemente, para luego decirle: - Ahora si podré dormir tranquilo hoy, buenas noches Enana -, al terminar de decir esto y haciendo una señal de despedida con la mano comenzó a voltearse para encaminarse hacia su casa, pero antes de empezar a hacerlo sintió que algo le jalaba el brazo, se giró a ver, era la maga, que con una mirada lasciva y coqueta le dijo: - ¿Y quién te dijo a ti que esta noche ibas a dormir? -.


	5. Cuando la pequeña se volvió atrevida

Cuando la pequeña se volvió atrevida.

El chico abrió sus ojos como platos y se sonrojo de sobremanera al notar que su amada no bromeaba, muy nervioso pudo articular unas palabras para responderle: - ¿Qu-que tr-tratas de decirme Enana? -, la muchacha jalo los brazos de su chico hacia abajo, para poder alcanzar su cuello, cruzo sus manos tras él y lo besó apasionadamente, al separar sus labios le dijo: - Exactamente lo mismo que escuchaste, no dormirás porque estarás conmigo – La maga lo soltó y lo quedo mirando ara regalarle una dulce sonrisa, el muchacho aun anonadado por la atrevida propuesta de la pequeña mujer, pero al salir de su shock y al comprender la situación le dijo decidido: - Y yo que pensé que esta sería una noche aburrida, bien, entonces ¿Dónde vamos? – Levy se puso a pensar, no podían aparecerse así como así en Fairy Hills, las chicas hacían turnos de vigilancia y esa noche estaba de guardia Bisca, la francotiradora experta del gremio, y después de pasada la hora de llegada todo lo que se movía era su objetivo, la casa de Gajeel tampoco era una opción, ahí estaba Lily y no podrían estar tranquilos con la idea de poder despertarlo, cuando a Levy se le ocurrió una excelente idea, lo que era de esperarse ya que era una genio en potencia, miro al peli negro esperanzada y le dijo: - Tengo una idea, pero no sé si sea correcto – la pequeña bajo la mirada algo avergonzada, Gajeel la miro y algo ansioso le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa: - Habla Enana, quiero saber que tramas – La peli azul lo miro fijo y sonrojada le explico: - Emm, bueno, detrás de Fairy Hills, hay una habitación que solo utilizan las personas por una noche, dígase por ejemplo, sí Lu-chan no pudiera volver a su casa puede quedarse allí sin pagar por una noche, pero no creo que sea correcto que noso…- no alcanzo a terminar cuando su amado la tomo de la mano jalándola en dirección al dormitorio femenino del gremio, ella se sonrojo al notar lo decidido que se mostraba el chico, y antes de poder decir algo, fue el quien hablo: - No me importa si es incorrecto o no, pero quiero pasar la noche contigo y el moralismo no me lo impedirá – estos dichos hicieron que Levy se ruborizara aún más, comenzara a caminar más rápido, convirtiendo las jaladas del dragón en una caminata de la mano, con este gesto la maga trataba de mostrarle al peli negro que estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, al notarlo el muchacho se sonrojo levemente y sonrió entusiasmado.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de los dormitorios, el chico quedo mirando a su compañera y le pregunto algo nervioso: - ¿Estas lista para romper las reglas? – a lo que Levy le respondió sonriente: - Entremos -, ella lo guio hasta la escondida habitación, al entrar la analizó, era mediana y tenía una baño, no era lo mejor de lo mejor, pero no estaba mal tampoco, era una simple habitación de huéspedes, pero para ellos cualquier lugar era ideal estando ambos en él. Había tensión en el ambiente, la peli azul entro al baño, mientras el dragón se sentaba en la cama y contemplaba la habitación, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, se tendió acomodando sus brazos en la nuca, no podía creer Levy ya fuera su novia, o mejor dicho mucho más que eso, ya era suya, en todo sentido, él la amaba, se sentía pleno junto a ella y no la podía sacar de su mente. Después de unos minutos un ruido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, era la puerta del baño, que se abría lentamente, sentándose en la cama nuevamente fijó su mirada hacia la pequeña habitación y vio como una pequeña silueta salía de ahí lentamente, era su amada peli azul, quien lucía su figura en ropa interior, la cual combinaba perfecto con su lasciva mirada, el rubor en sus mejillas y la tenue luz en la habitación, el mago quedo boquiabierto al ver a la atrevida pequeña acercándose hacia él, lentamente termino parada frente al muchacho, posó sus manos en las rodillas de Gajeel, se acercó a su boca y casi rozándola le susurró sensualmente: - Esta vez me toca a mí hacer el trabajo sucio – sin desperdiciar más tiempo lo beso, él aun algo anonadado correspondió al beso, que tuvo tal fuerza que terminaron tendidos sobre la cama, estando Levy sobre él, al separar sus bocas, la peli azul se sentó sobre Gajeel, le regalo una bellísima sonrisa que más que deseo demostraba un amor que prácticamente le brotaba por los poros y le dijo: - Quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, Gajeel – al escuchar esto el Dragón se sonrojo de sobremanera la tomo de los brazos y la jalo para volver a posarla sobre él, le acaricio el pelo y le dijo: - Yo también te amo Levy, pero te equivocas si crees que te dejare hacer esto sola, Gehee – al terminar el muchacho articulo una sonrisa de malicia en su boca, se acercó a los labios de la maga y le susurro casi inaudible: - El que va a explorar esta noche seré yo – de la nada y de un solo movimiento Levy paso a estar debajo del chico, quien sacándose la camiseta y teniendo a la muchacha sonrojada, quiso comenzar con la acción solo como él podía hacerlo, haciéndola sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo. Gajeel inicio besándola … por todos lados, no se tardó nada en deshacerse del sostén de su compañera, la acariciaba de tal manera que la maga no podía aguantar más, el placer que sentía al ser tocada así por la persona que ama, la estaba volviendo loca, pero no se quedaría atrás, había decidido hacer parte del trabajo y lo haría, de un momento a otro tomo el mentón de Gajeel y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, sus lenguas bailaban dentro de sus bocas, estaban tan metidos en el beso que comenzaron a rodar por el colchón, consiguiendo lo que la pequeña quería… estar sobre el dragón, tomando así el control de la situación, al separar sus labios luego de ese hipnotizante beso, Gajeel se percató del cambio de posición y le dijo a la peli azul con una sonrisa algo extraña en los labios: - Eso es trampa Enana, aunque debo admitir que eres astuta – sin decir nada Levy comenzó su juego de seducción, se encontraba en la misma posición que antes, sentada sobre él, comenzó a besar el torso desnudo del dragón, se mantuvo ahí un buen rato, explorando su cuello a profundidad, al comenzar a bajar llegó a la intimidad del chico, que aun tenia puesta su ropa interior, empezó a jugar con la intimidad de su amado, sobre los calzoncillos, provocando sensaciones únicas en el mago, quien trataba de ahogar sus gemidos de placer, hasta que le fue imposible esconder lo excitado que estaba, esto provocó enorgullecimiento en Levy ya que con tantas chicas curvilíneas en el gremio ella secretamente siempre se sentía en desventaja, hasta que conoció a Gajeel y todo cambio, nunca creyó provocar tal deseo en un hombre, esa era una de las tantas cualidades que amaba de su dragón… la amaba por lo que era, la hacía sentir mujer… su mujer. Logrado ya su objetivo la maga bajo la ropa interior de su acompañante, haciendo que los ojos de éste se abrieran como dos faroles y se ruborizara casi sin poder esconderlo, ella se volvió a tender sobre el con la intención de poder concretar el acto de una vez por todas, colocó sus labios a la altura de los de él y con una sonrisita de victoria dibujada en sus labios le murmuro: - Te dije que yo me encargaría de esto – el dragón la besó apasionadamente y luego le dijo: - Esta vez tu ganas, pero esta te la cobrare pronto, gehee -, ella soltó una risita nerviosa y sin perder más tiempo acomodo sus intimidades e hizo que Gajeel entrara en ella, al hacerlo ambos gimieron levemente, por consiguiente ella comenzó a mecer sus caderas ganando velocidad de a poco, ambos estaban llegando a su límite, sus respiraciones agitadas iban casi sincronizadas, la peli azul presionaba el pecho de su amado, mientras él la tomada dulcemente de la cintura, llego un momento en el que Levy miro a su amado a los ojos y le dijo: -G-Gajeel, ya no aguanto más – el igual de agitado le contestó: - Es el momento Enana, ¡vámonos juntos! – en ese instante se tomaron de las manos, Levy acelero y a los pocos segundos irguió su espalda a todo lo que daba, mientras el muchacho soltó un gemido de satisfacción inmenso, pasados unos momentos el cuerpo relajado de Levy cayó sobre el de Gajeel, el acaricio su espalda y su cabello mientras ella comenzaba a respirar más tranquila, ésta levantando la mirada le murmuro: - Te dije que podía hacerlo, jiji – el solo sonrío y le beso la frente dulcemente, luego entraron a la desbaratada cama y durmieron uno al lado del otro, como si ese fuera el mejor lugar del universo, porque claro mientras haya amor, el lugar es lo de menos.


	6. in fragantis

In fragantis.

A la mañana siguiente la pareja dormía profundamente, el muchacho la abrazaba de la cintura inconscientemente, como si aun en sus sueños quisiera tenerla a su lado, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos acercándose alertaron a la pequeña que adormilada se sentó en la cama y trato de despertar al dragón, a quien sacudía diciéndole: - ¡Gajeel, Gajeel, alguien viene! – pero era inútil, estaba muy cansado para despertar aun, Levy no sabía qué hacer para evitar que los descubrieran, aun mas en ese lugar que se supone no está hecho para esos fines, la peli azul prácticamente voló de la cama muy nerviosa, corrió un mueble muy grande con todas sus fuerzas y casi de milagro logro trabar la puerta con él, mientras comenzaba a vestirse escucho como al tocar llamaban a la puerta: -¿Hola? ¿Quién está adentro? Soy Lucy solo necesito sacar algo que se me quedo la otra noche, ¡si hay alguien ahí por favor responda!- de cierta manera la pequeña mujer se sentía aliviada era mejor tratar con Lucy que con otras chicas como Erza o Cana, aunque no se sentía para nada cómoda con que su más leal amiga la encontrara en esa situación, así que rápidamente pensó una respuesta: -¿Lu-chan?- fingiendo voz adormilada-¿Qué pasa?- a lo que la rubia le contesto muy contenta: -¡Levy –chan! Lo siento si te desperté, pero necesito uno de mis látigos que deje aquí el otro día, ¿puedes abrir la puerta por favor? Al parecer esta trabada – la peli azul estaba desesperada, el dragón aun dormido y la rubia desconocía lo que sucedía al otro lado de esa puerta. La pequeña algo nerviosa contesto muy nerviosa: -En seguida Lu-chan, solo déjame levantarme y ponerme mi vestido - la rubia hizo un sonido de aprobación y la pequeña comenzó a zarandear al Dragón sin conseguir despertarlo, hasta que se le ocurrió algo con lo que sí lograría hacerlo, se tendió suavemente sobre el dragón y le dio un apasionado beso con el que el muchacho abrió los ojos como platos y lo correspondió con igual fuerza, al notar esto Levy se separó bruscamente del chico y antes de que el pudiera decir algo, le tapó la boca, le hizo un gesto de silencio y le murmuró para que la maga espiritual no escuchara: - Hasta que logré despertarte, tenemos problemas, Lucy está aquí y necesita entrar - al oír eso Gajeel ni si quiera pudo emitir palabra, la peli azul se bajó de encima, él se levantó sigilosamente, comenzó a recoger sus ropas y se escondió en el baño, le hizo un gesto de que no haría ruido a la muchacha, la cual corrió el armario que trababa la puerta dejando entrar a la blonda chica al pequeño cuarto.

-Levy-chan demoraste mucho en abrir la puerta, ¿Está todo bien?- exclamo Lucy al notar a su amiga algo nerviosa, a lo que la pequeña maga contesto aún más nerviosa: -Cl-claro que esta to-todo bien Lu-chan, ¿P-Por qué preguntas?- a lo que la blonda contesto mirando a su compañera con extrañeza: -Pues porque, estas actuando raro, tenías trabada la puerta, el lugar esta algo desordenado y lo principal, ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en tu cuarto?- la muchacha no sabía que responder a las observaciones de la maga de espíritus celestiales y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente por los nervios: -Pues a veces me gusta dormir aquí para variar, es todo- la rubia algo incrédula lo dejo pasar y le solicito que le ayudara a buscar su látigo, la pequeña mujer accedió y comenzaron a buscar por todos lados, sin encontrarlo, La blonda suspiro y le dijo a la peli azul: -Bien solo queda revisar el baño, tal vez lo dejé ahí cuando tome una ducha la última vez- Levy nerviosísima se interpuso frente a la puerta y le dijo: -No puedes entrar ahí- a lo que Lucy pregunto muy confundida por la reacción de su amiga: -¿Por qué?¿qué tiene de malo?- la pequeña se sonrojo y no contesto nada desviando la mirada hacia el piso, Lucy la miro y algo enojada le pregunto: -¿Qué ocultas de mi Levy-chan?- la peli azul seguía sin contestar firme en su posición frente a la entrada, hasta que un sonido proveniente del pequeño cuarto altero a ambas, la rubia sostuvo una mirada firme y le dijo a la peli azul: -Déjame entrar, no puede ser nada bueno lo que tienes ahí si debes ocultarlo- la pequeña maga se negaba, pero la blonda consiguió quitarla de la puerta y entrar, al hacerlo vio al muchacho tratando de ocultarse en la bañera sin mayor éxito, y algo confundida dijo fuertemente: -¡¿Gajeel?!- ambos amantes sin poder articular palabra se quedaron viendo sin saber qué hacer, habían sido descubiertos, y no tenían idea que sucedería ahora.


	7. guardemos el secreto

Guardemos el secreto.

-¡¿G-Gajeel?!, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Exclamo la rubia algo confundida y atónita tratando de atar cabos en su cabeza, girando la mirada hacia su amiga continúo diciendo: - ¿Levy-Chan, que significa esto? ¿Por qué esta Gajeel escondido en el baño?... No me digas que ustedes dos… - La peli azul bajo su mirada ante la penetrante mirada de su amiga, con un rostro más sonrojado que nunca y sin saber que decir, la rubia algo enojada le dijo a su amiga: -Nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo así, ¿Tú? Eres una de las mujeres más correctas que conozco- la blonda comenzó a alzar la voz- traes a un chico a una habitación para hacer quien sabe que cosa… - La mujer no pudo continuar cuando su brazo fue tomado por el dragón, quien estaba realmente muy ofuscado, la giro hacia él y le dijo: -¿Quién te crees tú para humillar así a mi Enana? Ella no ha hecho nada malo, todo lo contrario… se atrevió a romper las reglas solo para poder hacerme feliz…así que deja de juzgarla, si quieres desquitarte con alguien hazlo conmigo, soy el único culpable- al escuchar esto la peli azul levanto la mirada que estaba al borde de las lágrimas por las ofensas de su gran amiga, su mueca de tristeza se transformaba en una gran sonrisa para su amado dragón de hierro que la defendió de una manera tan varonil y romántica, ella no pensaba quedarse atrás, ubicándose frente a Gajeel y levantando una fiera mirada hacia la blonda dijo: - Levy-chan, no te atrevas a decirle nada, no ha hecho nada malo, todo lo contrario, él es increíble y no tiene la culpa de lo que paso, no quiero que nos juzgues, pero tampoco cambiare mi manera de sentir, estamos juntos ahora y espero que lo respetes- el dragón slayer soltó una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo y poso sus manos sobre los hombros de Levy en señal de total apoyo, la rubia maga al ver esa conmovedora escena exclamo, muy avergonzada y al borde de las lágrimas: - Lo siento mucho Lu-chan, no debí tratarte así, soy la menos indicada para juzgarte por romper reglas, de verdad perdóname…digo perdónenme – ambos amantes asintieron y se abrazaron, seguido de eso La peli azul y la maga espiritual se dieron un gran abrazo a modo de tregua, cerraron la puerta, entre los tres ordenaron el lugar y se sentaron a explicarle la situación a Lucy para evitar más malos entendidos, además de que no podían salir a otro lugar por el momento ya que más chicas podrían ver al muchacho por ahí y eso no sería bueno para nada. La maga de escritura comenzó explicándole a Lucy en rasgos muy generales su relación con Gajeel, le dijo que ya eran novios pero que querían esperar un poco más para que el gremio lo supiera, aun más sus compañeros de equipo ya que para nadie era un secreto que tenían fuertes sentimientos por ella, cuando Levy comenzó a hablar de ellos la cara de Gajeel se tornó disgustada, ellos no le caían bien y los quería lo más lejos posible de su Enana, pero la pequeña mujer se negaba y lo convenció de que si les daba tiempo terminarían por aceptarlo, al terminar toda la historia, la curvilínea rubia exclamo algo sorprendida: - Ufff, bueno han sabido aprovechar su tiempo, jeje – ambos se sonrojaron mucho – pero ahora que entiendo todo, los felicito – La blonda les regalo a ambos una bella sonrisa de aceptación, la peli azul estaba muy feliz, mientras Gajeel dijo: - A pesar de todo las porristas no son tan malas, Gehee – Lucy le dio una mirada de reproche mientras Levy reía por lo bajo, todo parecía estar bien, hasta que la rubia recordó algo que la inquieto, al ver su rostro su amiga le pregunto: -Lu-chan, ¿Qué sucede?- a lo que la rubia respondió: -Gajeel, hay un problema- el peli negro confundido pregunto: -¿Cuál es el problema? Ya acordamos ir con calma contándolo en el gremio- pero la rubia le aclaro: - Es el olor, Natsu sabrá que Levy huele a ti y tú a ella, su olfato es mucho más agudo ¿o no es verdad?- el dragón palideció al notar que la rubia tenía razón, ahora tendrían que saberlo obligatoriamente Dragneel y Marvell, lo cual los complicaba mucho, por lo cual discutieron la situación, y acordaron que Lucy y Gajeel hablarían con el peli rosa, mientras que las peli azules sostendrían una charla, las cosas habían cambiado, prontamente lo que comenzó como un secreto de amantes se volvería un caos, que desataría muchas cosas en el gremio más poderoso del fiore, ya en las sombra de la noche Gajeel se encamino a su casa, mientras Lucy se quedó con Levy para saber más detalles de la relación de boca de su amiga, y así al otro día lidiar con su secreto frente a los dragones Slayer de cielo y fuego.


End file.
